A little protective
by TsubasaSyaoforever
Summary: Kamui is a little protective about Subaru.. Vamp twins oneshot. SxK


_**Hello!! This is the faithful TsubasaSyaoforever with a oneshot for you. This story is really for one person though: **_**Chibi Moko-chan.****_ It's her birthday. Happy birthday!! And all of you, read, review, get cookies, you know the drill._**

The birds sang in harmony with the wind and the sun shone with beauty on the two young male twins walking home from school.

They were jabbering to each other, their words too close together to understand. They laughed often, always laughing together.

The leaves rustled with a light wind. One breeze lifted several leaves up to reveal and small bird quietly chirping.

The bird was an light amethyst and had flecks of emerald all over it. However, it's wing was dripping with a crimson liquid.

Subaru ran forward and knelt down beside the bird. He picked the bird up and cupped it in his hand which resulted in delighted yet weak chirping.

"Kamui, it's hurt!" Subaru exclaimed, standing up and turning to his twin brother. Kamui looked at the small bird.

"Subaru, it might give you something! We should just take it to it's nest and leave it there," Kamui said, stepping back.

Subaru closed his eyes and looked down then looked up, his emerald eyes fulled with tears.

"Can we take it home to fix it up? Please Kamui..." Subaru whispered.

He again looked at Kamui with his tear-filled eyes. Kamui bit his lip. _Damn it! The cuteness! Don't. Look. Those eyes will steal your mind! _Kamui thought.

He turned away, closing his eyes tightly shut. He opened one eye and was greeted by Subaru's tears. _Damn it!_

"Alright, we'll take it home. But as soon as its better we bring it to it's nest!" Kamui answered. Subaru's tears disappeared and were replaced by a wide smile.

"Thank you Kamui!" Subaru said, bowing down to his brother.

Subaru quietly hummed to the bird as the two boys continued to walk home. Subaru was still smiling ear to ear, and still clutching the bird in his hands.

Kamui couldn't help but feel jealous of the bird. It had gotten both Subaru's hands and his attention. It annoyed him. And occasionally, Kamui was sure that the bird looked at him and gloated.

Kamui's thoughts stopped as he heard the sound of creaking wood. He looked up and stopped right in his tracks. Subaru however kept walking.

The tree came falling, and was about to crush Subaru when Kamui came forward and held up his hand.

A soft light erupted from his palm and sent the tree flying the other way, the tree splitting in half.

"Kamui..." Subaru began.

"Yeah?" Kamui asked.

"Kamui, I think that you killed the tree," Subaru whispered.

The tree then fell to the ground sending dust and loose branches everywhere. Subaru nodded but his eyes stayed wide with shock.

"Yup. Kamui, you definitely killed the tree," Subaru said. Kamui looked at the tree. _I think I did. _"Oh well," Kamui said, stepping over a branch. "Kamui!"

When they were in the middle of the forest, Three boys came out of the forest.

"Hello you two. Do you want to come with us to a coffee shop, maybe we can buy you a drink?" One of the boys asked, acting really smug.

The boy whom had just spoken went up to Subaru and put his hand on Subaru's cheek.

"And maybe, we can have a little fun eh?" The boy asked, rubbing his hand along Subaru's cheek.

Then Kamui came up behind the boy and punched him in the face. The boy fell to the ground, a bruise already appearing where it had impacted with Kamui's fist.

"Your just a pervert!! Coming after guys, really!" Kamui exclaimed, raising his fist at the boy. "Eh?" The boy asked, looking at Kamui and Subaru.

The boy scrambled to his feet and followed the other's whom were already running away. And then they ran as if the two boys were about to kill them.

Kamui laughed his head off. In fact, Subaru was afraid that his brother's head would detach itself from it's neck and hurtle off into space.

"Uh... Kamui, shouldn't we get going?" Subaru asked. Kamui nodded, clutching his sides from a stitch due to a laughing overload.

"They really thought that we were girls!" Kamui exclaimed, his exclamation followed by laughter. Subaru didn't look at Kamui.

"Kamui, is that really a good thing?" Subaru asked. Kamui stopped laughing and looked at Subaru. "Wait a minute! They thought we were girls! How insulting!" Kamui exclaimed, crossing his arms and pouting.

That time it was Subaru's turn to laugh.

At their house, Subaru reached up to get a drink for the two twins. He reached up and picked one that Kamui noticed had a strange coloring to it.

Subaru poared some of the contents of the drink into a cup and was just about to put the cup to his lips when Kamui knocked the cup out of Subaru's hands.

Subaru glared at Kamui.

"May I ask why you did that?" Subaru asked.

"The drink looked funny. It might be off," Kamui answered. Subaru sighed.

"I have to take those pills and that made the drink look funny. Ask next time, okay?" Subaru said. Kamui nodded.

_I guess I am a little protective..._ Kamui thought.

_**Now I have to admit, that is a major lie. Kamui is extremely protective. Okay, well I hope you like it! Especially you Moko-chan. I wrote this when I was really meant to be doing my homework. So, goodbye!!**_


End file.
